Perdida
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: -Inspirado en el ultimo capitulo que tenemos hasta ahora de Free! ; ; bueno, sin haber visto el sexto capitulo escribo una historia antes de que la seria me contradiga c: (REI NO TE MUERAS TT-TT!)- Nagisa's POV. Rei no pudo luchar contra la fuerza del mar, yo tampoco pude hacer nada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero sigo sintiendo ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer.


**Bueno, si vieron el ultimo capitulo de Free! sabran que le paso a mi amado Rei U.U no se, no puedo contenerme las ganas de llorar por pensar en el D': ¿Y si se muere? ¡REI NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ TT-TT!**

**Ok, se entendio que soy una enferma mental, así que vamos a la historia e.e queria hacerlos sufrir tanto como sufro yo :33333**

* * *

_Otro día mas empieza. El día 365, y todavía no lo supero. El sol brilla sobre el cielo, no hay nubes, el viento resopla, las aves pasan volando, las risas de los niños de primaria que van a la escuela suenan desde afuera, al compas de los cantos de las aves. Mi habitación tiene una vista perfecta de lo que esa aquella belleza, sumado al muy pacificico mar, que ese día mostró su peor faceta._  
_A pesar de estar tan cerca de todo esto, me niego a verlo. Estoy acostado en mi cama, con mis piernas abrazadas, aferrandome a las sabanas, tratando de tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Las percianas estan cerradas, al igual que las ventanas, y no dejo que nada de afuera me cambie de animos, yo no puedo ver lo hermoso, solo tu podías, y en ese entonces yo tambien._  
_Escuche la puerta de mi habitacion abrirse, no quise voltearme, de seguro son Haru-chan y Mako-chan. No escucho sus palabras de apoyo, no quiero que sientan lastima por mi. Yo siento lastima por ellos por intentar sacarme de este agujero negro de depresión. Pero tambien me siento mal por como se sienten._  
_Makoto se culpa de nada, la culpa lo carcome por algo que no hizo. El hizo todo lo que pudo, aunque le tuviera miedo al mar. Haru tambien ayudo demasiado, pero el no expresa sus sentimientos, asi que no puedo esperar lagrimas de sus ojos, a menos que se trate de Rin._  
_Yo tambien di todo de mi, y casi me ahogo, pero hubiera valido la pena. Cuando vi a Haru sacando a Mako del agua pregunte donde estabas, pero no obtuve respuesta de ninguno, solo una exprecion triste. Fue allí cuando me asuste. No lo definiria como miedo del todo, era mas bien desesperación, mi corazón empezó a latir mas rapido, y lagrimas empezaron a intentar salir de mis ojos, ahí fue cuando decidi hacer algo, no iba a perderte, no queria perderte._  
_Nade lo mas rapido que pude, aunque Haru y Mako no querian que fuera, pero no los escuche y segui nadando. Gritaba tu nombre en la superficie, y te buscaba por el fondo,temiendo lo peor. El viento me empujaba y no me permitia ver bien, sumado a la falta de aire que tenia. Yo mismo me estaba ahogando._  
_Vi una mano a lo lejos, no dude en ir a por ella. Se estaba ahogando y luchaba por salir a la superficie, eras tu. Tome tu mano bajo el agua y pude ver tu rostro asustado. Al verte supe que no podria perdonarme si te soltara. Intente patalear hacia la playa, pero la corriente era muy fuerte. Tu tambien hacias tu esfuerzo, casi nos ahogamos varias veces. Solo te importaba mantenerme en la superficie para que no me ahogara, pero si no me dejabas ayudarte me ahogaria con mis propias lagrimas. _  
_Finalmente la corriente nos separo y me arrastro lo mas lejos posible de ti. Sentí como mi corazón se paró en ese instante en que perdias la fuerza y me soltabas lentamente._  
_Desperte en la costa, Haru-chan y Mako-chan estaban mirandome preocupados, lamento haberlos asustado así. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti. Ambos se mirarón entre si, no sabian como responder. Segui insistiendo para que me digan, pero no se atrevian a responder, fue ahi que temi lo peor. Y Haru con voz temblorosa lo confirmo. Confirmo aquel temor que tenia y que intente que no ocurriera._  
_Me pare inmediatamente de la seca arena e intente ir corriendo hacia el agua, pero era demasiado tarde y Haru-chan y Mako-chan no me lo permitieron. Me atraparon antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Para vigilarme los 2, dormimos en la misma carpa, la carpa donde tu debias haberte quedado. Y dormir con tu fragancia en la almohada no me ayudo para nada._  
_A la mañana siguiente desperte con los ojos hinchados, nunca habia dormido tan poco y llorado tanto en una sola noche._  
_Despertamos porque escuchamos un ruido de chica desde afuera, sonaba como Gou-chan. Haru y Mako fueron los primeros en salir, yo apenas me azome por la salida de la carpa y pude verlos a ellos y a Ama-chan, mirando algo en el piso. Gou estaba llorando, al igual que Ama-chan, no podia ver las caras de Haru y Mako, pero sabia que estaban sorprendidos y asutados, fue entonces que decidí salir._  
_Pregunte que les pasaba, con miedo de lo que me encontraria, los chicos no habian reaccionado, pero cuando llegue hasta donde estaba pude verlo. Fue ahí Mako-chan me vio, me tomo de los hombros hacia atras y me tapo los ojos. Pero ya lo habia visto todo._  
_Me quede con la boca abierta, solo podia llorar en la mano de Mako-chan._  
_Golpeado, azul y sin vida, así estaba tu cuerpo que llego hasta la costa. Estaba imponiendo mucha fuerza contra Mako-chan, y me solto. Caí de rodillas al piso y solo pude echarme a llorar, rogando y pidiendole a todas las deidades que conocia que eso haya sido una pesadilla, que esto nunca haya pasado._  
_Pero no fue así. Te fuiste definitivamente, y lo unico que puedo recordar sin ponerme a llorar es ese momento en que tu mano se solto de la mia. Me odio a mi mismo por no poder llorar ese momento, ese momente en que te perdi. Sin embargo, mis recuerdos llenos de ti me provocan las peores lluvias de llanto. _  
_Antes nadar me parecia tan hermoso, no como a ti. Yo te ayudaba a ver la belleza de la natación. Pero ahora no creo que haya un castigo peor que el agua. Me quitó a quien mas amaba. Ama-chan fue despedida de la escuela, eramos su responsabilidad. Es una suerte que tu familia no le haya demandado. Gou no quiso volver al Iwatobi, se sentia muy herida. Haru y Mako estaban como cuando Rin se fue, les dolia perder un amigo. Pero no entendian mi dolor. _  
_Me pare de la cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 365 días hacia que mi dolor empezó. Te perdí, te perdi por idiota y egoista. Ibamos a compartir carpa, pero yo me fui con haru-chan, pude haberte cuidado, pude haberte rescatado a tiempo, pude haberte ayudado de tarde para que no hubieras hecho nada de noche. Pude haber hecho muchas cosas, pero falle en todas._  
_Camine hacia afuera con mis dos amigos siguiendome. La luz del sol me afectaba, el ambiente tambien. No se cuanto tiempo he estado dentro. Camine hasta ese lugar que habia visitado solo una vez, hace poco menos de un año. Rodeado de personas llenas de ira, melancolia, pero sobre todo tristeza._  
_Y aqui he vuelto, con un ramo de tus flores favoritas. Suavemente las coloco sobre la tierra levantada. Toco suavemente aquella piedra que tiene tu nombre grabado. Extrañaba ver ese nombre, extrañaba leerlo, y extraño a su poseedor._  
_Despues de un rato Haru y Mako me obligan a pararme e irme. Cada uno me toma de una mano y van delante mio arrastrandome. No tengo ni ganas de caminar, quiero volver a encerrarme. _  
_No puedo ver cosas hermosas como estas, tu eras hermoso y veias la hermosura de cada cosa, o de algunas. Pero ahora, para mi, todo es demasiado horrible. Antes de irme, me doy media vuelta y veo otra vez tu tumba. Sobre las flores puedo ver una pequeña criatura que si me resulta un poco hermosa, una pequeña mariposa violeta, que esta allí honrandote. Quisiera que fueras tu..._

* * *

**¿Saben que tan dificil es escribir sin dialogo para una escritora de guiones? E.E Pero es que no queria ponerle relleno, y siento que los dialogos como que le quitaban el drama a la historia en si.**


End file.
